A true love story
by LolaSenpai
Summary: She awaited the day that she would be reunited with him, her silver king. In the afterlife, she watched over him.


Reina of Oracion Seis.

That's what she was known for, that was her reputation. Known for taking the lives of the innocent and ruining the lives of many others, wherever the emerald haired beauty walked, she would reap destruction.

It had been many years since her self-sacrifice. Her spirit walked endlessly, both between the physical and spiritual worlds. Her beauty had not changed, for she did not age. Reina had reached the peak of her life, at the age of only 23.

She continued to wander on, with nothing but her infatuation with the man who drove her to sacrifice herself in the first place in mind. His piercings peaked her interest; a sign of rebellion, his personality drew her in further, his everlasting cool tone finalized it for her. Her spirit wandered for his sake, for his safety.

Many more decades had passed, and the emeraldette had finally stopped wandering, she returned to the afterlife, content after watching her dearly beloved for so long, she kept him safe after bestowing the Silver Ray Spear upon her other half. A last gift to him.

The reformed silver-claimer had a sense of fulfillment reside within her, hear heart grew warmer as the years passed; for once in her life, she felt as though she did the right thing; becoming someones guardian angel in their dire time of need, her good deed of a life time.

She knew that she would meet him again, all in due time, it was inevitable.

Her dearly beloved, oh how she loved him so.. A warm shade of scarlet rose through the pours of her skin, not enough to indicate she was blushing out of embarrassment, but a shade warm enough to radiate her flawless, porcelain features. She smiled sweetly, her waiting had finally come to an end.

"Musica.." she murmured softly, her tone so sincere, it would bring a tear to an angels eye.

"Reina..."

She felt whole again, complete.

The pair stood merely feet away from each other, although this was most definitely the man whom she fell in love with, something seemed different.

"You've gotten old." she teased playfully, the warm scarlet remaining on her cheeks, to him; Reina's playful side, was her best side, it made her more unique than any other girl he had met in his lifetime; and that was a fair few.

"Thats what happens when you live.." he retorted softly, his cool smirk appearing.

"Isn't that a shame, my dearest Hamrio. I think I preferred you when you were younger." she cooed, her playful side remaining evident, closing the distance between them, she approached the man gingerly. until merely inches from him. She brought a hand to his pale, aged cheek, brushing against it with a feather-like touch.

"Thats better." She added, smiling sweetly at the once very aged Musica. He had returned to his late teens, to the time where they first met.

The raven haired male could not help but maintain his smirk, as he noticed tears were building in the corners of the emeraldette's eyes, he surprised himself, maintaining his cool persona even whilst being reunited with his love. Everything between them felt right again, a hole in his heart had been filled.

"I never took you as the type to cry, Reina.. I always thought you were strong.~" the male cooed, his cheeky tone rising through, the tears still in her eyes; Reina rolled her sea-green shaded orbs, trying to disguise her emotion-ridden guise. Without another moments thought, she gently punched her lover in the shoulder, letting out a broken huff.

"Shut up.." was all she could retort, even though she seemed to have been smiling.

The raven haired silver-claimer closed his eyes for a moment as he absorbed her gentle hit, a low chuckle escaping him teasingly.

"I'm glad you haven't completely changed, then." he spoke calmly whilst opening his eyes, in hopes to have been locked with hers. The former Oracion Seis member was doing exactly that, gazing at her other half's features with nothing but an ardent look in her eyes.

"Musica.." she uttered his name once more, her tone returning to its broken state, the tears returning. The emotion clearly becoming too overwhelming for the girl.

"I waited for so long.." she added.

"I know.. Things wouldn't be this way if you didn't push me off that day.." his once cocky and confident visage began to shift also, becoming similar to the state she was currently in. Her hand that was once on his now youthful cheek had slowly fallen, gently latching onto his hand, her thumb gently brushing across his knuckles, looking into his eyes with nothing but passion for the man standing before her; tears appearing proudly.

"It wasn't your time, Hamrio. Such a kind hearted soul as yourself shouldn't want to have been taken. It wouldn't have been right, you had so much left to do, it was my time, I did what was right."

The male silver claimer was speechless.

Gently reminding him of where her hand was, she gently brushed over his knuckles once more, the heavy tears that had built in her eyes had finally began to slowly fall down her warm and radiant cheeks, she regretted every day not being with him, deep down; she was scared to die, scared to be separated from her love. She did think of the endless possibilities of finding some miracle of the pair still remaining alive after destroying the Silver Ray.

Tears of happiness fell, complete and utter happiness. From that moment on, she knew things were going to become different, she knew that the gap had finally been filled, she can live the rest of her spiritual life hand-in-hand with the man who stood inches away from her, who now also shedded a tear.

"I'm here now.." he broke the pregnant silence with a similar broken tone to the emeraldettes.

"That you are, love." she retorted, holding securely onto his hand, their pair flashed the softest of smiles to eachother, their waiting had come to an end, at long last. After many decades.

The pair began to walk away into the distance, hand-in-hand, an eternal love that will never be broken. Their time together had started again, although they were in the afterlife, it had been the start of an everlasting love story.


End file.
